This R01 focuses on the hypothesis that spontaneous visual fixation and visual scanning patterns are predictors of level of social competence in individuals with Autism Spectrum Disorders (ASD). This hypothesis originated from research using eye-tracking technology to measure visual fixation time while cognitively-able adolescents and adults with autism watched naturalistic social scenes. Time spent looking at mouth, body, and object regions was 2[unreadable] times greater in individuals with autism relative to age-, sex-, and verbal IQ-matched controls. Time spent looking at the eyes, however, was 2[unreadable] times less in individuals with autism. Fixation time on mouths and objects was a strong predictor of level of daily social adjustment and level of autistic social symptomatology, while fixation time on eyes showed little relation to these outcome measures of social competence. Increased fixation on mouths predicted more social competence, whereas increased fixation on objects predicted less. Work on visual scanning patterns seems to yield even greater differences between the individuals with autism and controls. We request 5 years of support to examine this hypothesis in the context of a wider spectrum of autism manifestations, age, and cognitive levels. We propose to complete eye-tracking procedures for 96 participants with ASD and 96 age- and verbal IQ-matched controls aged 5 to 12 years. In specific aim #1 we will study the relationship between visual fixation patterns and age, verbal IQ, and outcome measures of social competence, which include standardized measures of social impairment, social adjustment, and social cognition. In specific aim #2 we will examine the relationship between visual scanning patterns and the same outcome measures of social competence, as well as age and verbal IQ. Apart from providing a unique window into the ways in which individuals with autism search for meaning when confronted with social situations, our overarching goal is to develop the eye-tracking paradigm into a laboratory-based quantifier of social disability, which is an important need in current genetic research of the varying manifestations of autism. The proposed R01 works synergistically with other ongoing eye-tracking research including studies of toddlers at risk of having autism and studies of monkeys with mesiofrontal-limbic ablations.